Our Secret To Keep
by Don't need nothin' but a pen
Summary: We all have our weaknesses and he was mine. Just like we all have our secrets, this was ours.
1. Our Dirty Little Secret

_*This contains mature themes and is not recommend for people under 18*_

 _ **Our Dirty Little Secret**_

My back hit the bed as he threw me down, his body followed a second later, covering mine. One of his hand ghosted down my covered side, as he rested his weight on his other arm and his lips brushed my ear as he spoke. "You were naughty tonight, teasing me with this dress." His hand slipped lower, down my thigh. When he brought it back up he dragged my black cocktail dress with it.

"I wondered what was underneath the entire night," Goosebumps erupted across my skin as his hand whispered across the bare skin of my thigh. "I wondered if you were actually wearing anything at all under there," his lips dragged down from my ear to my neck and then further to run his tongue along my collar bone.

I moaned in the back of my throat as he finally pushed my dress so it bunched at my hips, I could feel the coolness of his loosened belt buckle hit my thigh and shivered. His hand brushed a hand over my bare hip and I felt him smirk against my skin, "tsk tsk, so naughty going without underwear." He leaned back and wrapped his hands around the inside of knees, moving them to wrap around his hips and then he yanked me down right against his covered arousal, both of us groaning at the feeling.

He leaned back down over me, one hand on my hip and his other holding him up. His lips brushed against mine and I reached my hand up to tangle it in his hair. "Tell me, Bella. Does your husband know you decided to forgo underwear tonight?" I growled grasping his shoulders tightly and spinning us on the bed, so he lay beneath me.

"I don't know, Edward." I whispered dragging my nails down his covered chest as I rocked my hips against his, "does your wife know you decided not to wear yours?" I countered. He didn't answer, but his eyes darkened as I slipped my hands under the fabric of his shirt, unhooking the buttons as I made my way up his chest and I grinned. I moaned as he lifted his hips, pulling his dress pants down over them and kicking them off his legs.

He grabbed my hips tightly and shifted me against his arousal, he kept one hand on my hip as he positioned me over him. My head fell back with a loud moan as he pulled me back down roughly onto his hard length, "You gotta stay quite, B." He reminded me softly and I nodded, not really listening, but knowing he was right. I moved against his hips, my eyes closed as I let the pleasure of him being inside of me take over my mind.

I felt him let go of my hip and moments later his thumb was against my clit, rubbing in a circular motion. I shuddered above him and felt my inside clenched around him. He moved in a quick motion, slipping out of me for only a second before I was on my back and he was roughly slamming back into me, he slipped two finger inside my mouth and I sucked them to keep from calling out.

His lips touched my ear as he leaned in to whisper the words he knew would drive me off the edge. "Come on, Isabella. I need you to come for me, baby. Please." I came undone below him, just in time for him to lose the battle with his control.

A minute later he collapsed beside me out of breath and I heard my phone go off just in time. I leaned over to the bedside table and answered my phone quickly.

"Hey, Sam." There was soft music on the other end before he finally spoke.

 _"Bella, where are you?"_ he asked as the music faded.

"Edward and I are just having a game of pool, you know how I am at theses mixer things and I never get a chance to play," I replied lightly climbing out of the bed and pulling my dress down.

 _"Ah, should have guessed. I am ready to leave if you are,"_ he told me.

"Yeah, our game just finished anyway," I muttered watching Edward redress, "so I'll meet you out front." I finished.

 _"Okay, love you."_ He hung up with out waiting for a reply,not that I was planning on giving him one anyway. I could never say it after. Sometimes I think he knows and that's why he doesn't wait for a reply. It makes my chest hurt to think he does. I wish I could stop, but I don't think it's possible.

I felt arms wrap around me and a kiss on the back of my head. "Lets run away together." Edward joked. His voice soft in my ear. I shrugged away from him to put my shoes back on.

"Just name the place, babe." I replied, just like I always did. I don't think he knew just how serious I was when I said that though, or maybe he did and just ignored it.

"Nowhere would be far enough, to hide you away." His answer slid from his mouth, like a well learnt nursery rhyme and I smiled.

"Say goodbye to Tanya for me." He nodded, his eyes dimming a little as I said that and I pressed my lips against his.

"Goodnight, Edward." I whispered opening the door, his reply came just as it closed behind me.

"Goodnight, Bella."

* * *

 _So this was my first try at a 'lemon', please let me know what you thought. I'm_ _not sure if I will continue this or not yet, but I like it. So there is a chance we'll see where this goes._


	2. A Gentle Kiss

**_A Gentle Kiss_**

I was never happy in my marriage. Sam and I were high school sweethearts, as well as best friends. We had grown up together, our father's being business partners meant we were thrown together from a young age. Sam was a great best friend, and despite what my actions suggest, I had loved him, more than anything at first, but by the time we were married ,I still loved him, just not the way I should have.

We were only fifteen when our fathers pushed us together romantically. Even back then I knew it was a mistake. But I was the black sheep of the family. I didn't want to be a lawyer, or work for the family company. I just wanted to paint. My biggest flaw though, was despite not fitting the mould of my family, I craved my father's approval, so when he pushed me to date Sam, I said yes, when I should have said no. I thought maybe it would make him proud of me in a way and for a while, it did. It took me years to realise the me he approved of, wasn't me at all. It was the me Sam made me into.

Sam was an amazing best friend, he was always there when I needed him, but he was a horrible boyfriend and an even worse husband. When we were making plans for college, he convinced me not to go to art school, to just give up painting, said it was a useless talent, so I majored in Law instead. He looked down on the people I hung out with, so I stopped hanging around them, he hated the way I dressed or acted, so I changed my clothes. He isolated me from the rest of the world and I let him do it.

We got married at 22, straight out of college. I don't even remember how he proposed, maybe he didn't, there was just suddenly wedding plans being fussed over and I had to find the perfect dress, so I could stand in front of a few hundred people that I didn't like, to promise myself to someone I wasn't in love with.

After the wedding time just seemed to slip by. We were both caught up in our own cases. The only time I really saw him was for for a couple of hours at night. I felt like I was just drifting through life. Being pushed and pulled by the wind. I wasn't happy, but I was okay. I was comfortable in the way my life was.

And then I met him.

Edward Cullen was an enigma, he came through my life and set the wind on fire. I loved him, I shouldn't have. I wasn't allowed to. But I did. He pulled me out of my comfort zone and set it ablaze, so I'd never be okay there again.

 _June 12th 2009_

My hand ran across the edge of the pool table. I probably should't be in here. I had gotten bored of being nice to Sam's colleges though, so I decided our elusive host wouldn't mind if I explored his home, I doubt his wife even noticed my absence down there either. This place seemed private though, like a sanctuary and I was intruding.

"Do you play?" his voice was soft behind me, but it still caused me to jump, I couldn't see anyone in the room either. I heard his light chuckle though, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." He apologised, finally stepping into the light of the room.

The first thing I noticed was his eyes. They were a startling shade of green, he had a mess of reddish brown hair and an average sort of body, a bit on the lanky side. "It's fine," I finally managed to say. I glanced at the pool table before I continued. "I've actually never played." I admitted.

"That's a shame, we'll have to fix that." He said walking up to me, he stopped just shy of touching me, his hand reaching around me. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as he pulled his arm back, now holding a pool cue. "It's pretty easy, I'll break though," he told me as he waved me over and set up the balls in the right place.

I stepped up next to the table as he bet over and lined up his cue. He pushed it forward and it connected with the white ball, shooting it into the other balls. He handed me the cue, with instructions to hold it how he did. I tried and the cue kept falling onto the table. He laughed softly and rearranged my thumb until the cue sat comfortably between my thumb and forefinger.

I pushed the cue forward and actually hit one of the balls, though it didn't go far. I laughed at myself and he nudged me, "Not bad for a newbie,' he teased taking the cue from me. I wondered around the room as he took his turn, I found a bottle of whisky and some glasses, hesitating to pour a glass when and arm reached out taking the lid off and pouring two glasses, "Be careful, it's potent." He joked.

I picked it up and tipped it back into my mouth in one go. He grinned and gestured his glass to me before downing it as well. He refilled our glasses and we continued like that, drinking and joking as we played. When we finished, I had only managed to pot three balls, but I was impressed with my skills.

"We all knew I wasn't going to win." I said running my fingers over his shelves. I found his stereo tucked in the corner, only just catching his protest as I pressed play. The sound of Rob Thomas' 'Little Wonders" filled the room and I pressed my lips together to stop myself from laughing, I looked back over to him, he ran his hand through his hair, grinning sheepishly. "I love this song." I whispered with a smile.

He smiled at me now and strode over to me, he grabbed my hand, pulling me to him and gently swayed us to the music. My eyes focused on his lips as he whispered along with the lyrics. I don't know who leaned in first, but our lips were suddenly moulded together and my back was against the bookshelf.

The kiss was intense and demanding. It made my head spin and my heart race, but then, all at once, my head cleared for just a second, enough for me to grow some sense and I pushed him away harshly, my breathing heavy. I ran a hand through my hair and shook my head. "That shouldn't have happened." I whispered, he went to reach out to me, but I pushed passed him and hurried out of the room.

I couldn't let that happen again.

 _Present Time_

But It did. It _shouldn't_ have happened again, it should have ended that night. I knew it was wrong and maybe that's why I never told Sam about it, had just said I got lost wondering in the garden. The garden was huge, so he believed it easily. I shouldn't have thought about him at all after that night, but he plagued my thoughts and even my dreams. I tried to forget about him, but that just seemed impossible to do.

He had already began taking over all of my thought and I hadn't know it yet, but he had already began creeping into my heart too

* * *

 _I'm still not completely convinced on continuing this. But I'm searching for inspiration, so wish me luck and thanks for reading._


	3. A Stolen Moment

**_A Stolen Moment_**

 _August 2009_

"The Travis case is coming along nicely." Sam boasted, I sighed and continued sipping from my champagne glass. This night was dragging on and I just wanted to escape upstairs to my library. The first few couples had only arrived less than an hour ago though and I knew Sam would get annoyed if I disappeared so soon.

"Bella!" I shifted uncomfortably as arms wrapped around me and a sticky sweet smell burnt my nose. "It's so nice to see you again." Tanya pulled away from and directed my attention to the man next to her. "I don't think you met my husband, Edward. He only emerged from his cave after you had already left." She joked, I was stuck staring into the staring into the same green eyes that hadn't strayed very far from my mind since that night in July.

"Bella, was it?" I managed a small nod and he smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you," I just nodded again, unable to talk. Luckily Tanya had already moved on to talk to one of the other wives, so she wasn't witnessing my failing at being subtle. "It's a nice place," he commented looking around, ignoring my weirdness. I snapped out of it though and looked around.

I always thought this this was all a little over the top having a ball room in the house. It was more for our image. "I don't like it, I never really saw the point." I admitted in a light whisper. He laughed and his eyes brightened.

"I don't like our either," he whispered convincingly to me, "it all makes it seem more like a display house than a home."

"Exactly," I agreed smiling brightly, his eyes grew distant for a second as Sam stepped up next to me and started talking business. I excused myself as I spotted my sister and her husband enter the room. Moving swiftly through everybody, smiling at some as I passed. My brother in-law grabbed me in a hug as soon as I was within reach, I laughed tapping him on the back as it started to get hard to breath.

"Hey, Bells." He boomed. I jokingly covered my ears before hugging Rosalie.

"Hey, Em." I answered back, "I thought you guys weren't coming tonight?"

"Emmett got bored at the theatre, so we left early and he was hungry." Rose replied, we looked over to Emmett, who had wondered off to the buffet table and we both just rolled our eyes.

We continued talking and joking as Emmett ate. They didn't stay long, leaving only an hour after arriving. I saw them out and snuck up stairs. I had had enough of playing host for tonight. I slowly made my way to mine and Sam's room first, taking off my heels before opening the door at the back of my closet to my private library.

I froze slightly when I noticed someone was already in there, probably having used the main hall entrance, which I thought I had locked. It took my a moment to recognise the mess of bronze hair as Edward's. He was running a hand across my piano, almost as if he was caressing it. I bit my lip contemplating it before I spoke.

"Do you play?" I asked in a teasing voice, repeating the words he had used that first night. He laughed lightly, but didn't seem surprised at my voice.

"I do actually." He replied. "Tanya doesn't like the sound though, so I haven't played in quite a while," he added. I hesitated slightly.

"Will you, um. Will you play for me?" I asked. He looked me at me and just stared for a moment before nodding slowly and sitting down, he tapped the space next to him and I slowly walked over and sat down.

He smiled at me lightly before he began. I shook my head, laughing lightly as he began to play and he stopped abruptly. "Is there something wrong?" he questioned.

"No. It's Chopin Nocturnes, it's my favourite piece. Simple, but beautiful" I answered. He smiled softly at me, hi eyes brightening as he started to play again. His fingers drifting over the keys, like a lovers touch. He nudged me slightly with his shoulder.

"Play with me," he whispered. I didn't respond, he nudged my shoulder again and I finally lifted my fingers to the keys. Our fingers moved together across the keys, his more fluent than mine. I closed my eyes as the piece came to the end, when I opened them again, I looked at Edward, to see that he was already looking at me.

His eyes were soft as he looked at me, he slowly brought his hand up and cupped my cheek. He leaned in slowly and my eyes fluttered shut again. When his lips touched mine, it was soft. A whispered promise of what was to come. This kiss was different from the first, my head wasn't clouded, it wasn't rushed or demanding. It was perfection.

* * *

 _I know 'snuck' isn't a word, at least where I'm from, it's not. I think sneaked sounds ridiculous though. Thanks for reading :)_


	4. Lost In You

_*This chapter contains muter content and is not recommended for people under 18*_

 _ **Lost In You**_

 _October 2009_

It was our yearly Halloween party. It was the only party I looked forward to in the whole year, my favourite holiday. The one time, everyone just went wild for the night. There were people scattered all over the house, some choosing to wear costumes, others just walked around in their usual business suits and had fake blood splattered across them.

I grinned, laughing as I passed Emmett and Rose dancing, dressed as beauty and the beast. It was the best couple costume here. Rose waved me over to join them, but I shook my head holding up my cell phone. I wanted to message, Jake, my brother to make sure he was on his way.

I walked further down the halls, the music and light fading as I got further away. My fingers glided over my phones keyboard, sending a quick text. I had just pressed send when a hand wound around my wrist pulling me back hard against a solid chest, It was too dark to see who it was and both my wrist were quickly secured by one hand, another hand going over my mouth to stop me from screaming, not that I would have been heard over the music down stairs.

My breathing was panicked as I was pushed against a wall. I struggled to get out of the grip on me and my head was pushed back by the hand still on my mouth. Two sharp points grazed down my neck and I shivered.

A breath ghosted against my skin. "Gotcha," his grip loosened and I pushed him away.

"You're such a dick, Edward." I said moving past him to unlock my library door and enter. He chuckled behind me and followed me in, closing the door behind him. He was quite as I shifted through my CD's. I picked one and placed it in the player. Kenny Rodger's voice filled the air quietly, I turned back to Edward to see him staring at me.

I laughed drawing his attention up to my face, "A vampire, Edward? Really." I asked, he was wearing a blood vest over a puffy white shirt, black dress pants and a long black cape, his hair had been dyed black and slicked back against his head. He grinned at me revealing two sharp fangs, that were probably, I realised, what I felt against my neck before.

"A sexy vampire," he joked walking over to me, I walked backwards until my back hit the book case, he smirked at me and I just raised an eyebrow at him. "Not," he whispered, grabbing my wrists and placing them over my head and moving them so my fingers grasped the shelf behind me, "as sexy as you look in this."

His hands ran down my sides, over my creepy Alice in wonderland costume. "Don't let go of the shelf, Isabella." He whispered in my ear. I nodded my head softly, my pulse quickening, he pressed his lips against my neck, darting his tongue out to taste my skin.

His hands rested on my hips and gripped them tightly as I felt him run the two sharp points of the fake fangs against my skin. Goosebumps erupted across my skin and he pulled away dropping to his knees in front on me, my breath caught when he looked back up at me removing his fangs with one hand as he ran the other up my thigh, under my dress, fisting my underwear in his hand. His other hand grasped the other side a moment later and he dragged them slowly down my legs.

The dropped to the floor and he nudged me back to step out of them. He bundled them up in one hand and with a wink to me, shoved them into his back pocket. I rolled my eyes and tightened my grip on the shelf as he lifted one of my legs onto his shoulder, the angle was a little awkward, but I kept that to myself.

"Remember, don't let go of that shelf." He reminded me looking up at me, I nodded distractedly, my head falling back against the shelf as his lips brushed the inside of my thigh, he nipped it lightly and my body gave a jolt, my fingers clenching down on the shelf.

Then his tongue, hot and wet was against my clit caused me to bite down harshly against my lip, my breathing was harsh as he moved his tongue in a circular motion, softly at first and then more firmly. He ran his tongue further down and I shuttered against his mouth. I couldn't help but reach down and fist his hair, it caused him to stop and bite my thigh, "Shelf, Isabella." Was all he said and I groaned reaching back up to hold tightly onto the shelf.

He brought his lips back against my swollen clit and sucked it into his, he added a finger this time slipping in roughly into me, curling it forward slightly and that was all it took for me to come undone against his tongue. He sucked my clit one last time and I flinched, to sensitive for his touch.

My head was thrown back, my eyes closed tightly as I tried to gain control of my breathing. He didn't give me time to recover though as he shrugged my leg off his shoulder, keeping it close to him though while he stood up so it rested on his hip as he crashed his lips to mine. He pulled my other leg up around his waist and I let go of the shelf to grasp his shoulders.

I felt him carry me and flinched as I was placed on the cold piano top. He didn't waste time in shrugging his pants down and thrusts forward into me in one smooth motion. He was on edge from the first moment, I could tell by the way he gripped tightly onto my hips, stopping me from moving.

I gripped his hair in my hands and pulled his lips back to mine, which got him moving quickly. He gripped my ass in his hands and pulled me against him harshly. I moaned in the back of my throat and it didn't take long for me to be drawn back to the brink of release, he pulled my tightly against his chest, his lips at my ear. "Come for me, Isabella." I groaned throwing my head back and letting my self fall into bliss around him as he followed after me.

He leaned against me as he caught his breath and I caught mine. "Happy Halloween," he whispered pulling back to place a kiss on my lips. I laughed softly, running my hands through his hair to try to tame it back down from the mess I had made it into.

"Happy Halloween indeed."

* * *

 _I wasn't going to post this tonight, but I am weak. Thanks for reading :)_


	5. A False Sun

**_A False Sun_**

 _September 2010_

I stared out at the window the brightly lit city below. I had never been to New York before, to the city that never sleeps, but it was beautiful at night. During the day not so much. My uncle always use to say be careful of everything that shines brightly in the dark, because they often look dim in the light. As a kid my father use to explain in as a torch. A torch can look like the sun in a dark room, but when the sun comes out, it's just plastic.

I looked back at the bed where Edward lay and smiled. His pale back reflected against the lights of the city, giving him a strange glow. I hadn't meant to come back to his hotel room last night, hadn't even known he was in the city until we run into each other at an anonymous charity action. Both of us surprisingly alone. Sam had a big court case and Tanya was in Paris for some fashion thing.

 _10 Hours Earlier_

I glanced at the bracelet. It was beautiful, an antique four string pearl bracelet with a silver rose link. "Are you going to bid on it?" I was startled by his voice behind me and turned to look at him over my shoulder.

"I was thinking about it," I replied, looking back down. He reached around me to pick up the pen and jot down a number before slipping it into the bid box. I raised a brow at him, "trying to out bid me, Mr. Cullen?" I questioned writing down a random number and also placing it in the box.

"We'll see." He answered with a smirk, "Where's, Sam?" he asked looking around.

"He had a big case, so he decided not to come." I continued down the table, bidding on some items as I passed them, "Where's Tanya?"

"Fashion show in Paris," he stopped to bin on an item, it wasn't lost on me that he was bidding on everything I had. We got the end and I sighed. "Let's get out of here." He suggested suddenly. "The top bidders are announced tomorrow anyway and do you really wanna talk to these people?" I looked around at the other people in the room and the truth was, no. I didn't want to. So I grinned at him and nodded.

"Lets go."

He took me all over New York, to the Empire state building, the statue of liberty, the museums and he pulled me in to dance with him to some buskers in Central Park. I couldn't help but feel a pang of regret though. For ever wandering into that room that first night. For ever letting it go further. For last night.

I fell in love with this city last night and I fell in love with a man that could never be mine. It was like the torch. As beautiful as the sun in the dark. But it was just a heartbreaking mess in the light.


	6. A Beautiful Mistake

**_A Beautiful Mistake_**

 _July 2011_

I couldn't breathe, I felt like there a rope tied around my chest and it just kept tightening. This couldn't be happening, I had royally fucked up and there was no fixing this. I picked up my phone with shaky hands and texted an 'SOS' message to Rosalie.

I sunk to the floor after sending the text. This wasn't suppose to happen, I didn't even think it _could_ happen. But the proof was laying all over my floor. My hands drifted to my stomach and my heart ached in my chest.

 _Pregnant._

It hurt so much to even think that word, more than I thought I could ever hurt. I heard the door open and there was a pause and shuffling of papers before I felt arms go around me, that was all it took for the tears to start. "What am I gonna do, Rose?" I asked desperately. I didn't have to explain it to her, I'm sure she read the test results lying on the floor.

"It's gonna be okay, B." She whispered stroking my hair. "Sam will be happy. I'm sure of it." I as shaking my head before she even finished.

"I'm two months, Rose. Sam was in London." I said quietly..

"What are you saying, Bella?" she questioned hesitantly and the tears came faster.

"The baby isn't his," I managed to admit through my crying. She went rigid against me and I knew she realised what that meant. "I messed up, Rose. And there's no fixing this."

 _2 Days Later..._

I stared blankly at the door, fiddling with the keys in my hand. Should I knock instead? Or would that make it too obvious that something was wrong? He had given me a key to this place about six months ago, it was his personal condo. I'm the only one that even knows he has it, Tanya never knew. I often felt like it was our special place, like reality didn't exist here.

But that was about to come crashing down, reality was knocking and this time it wasn't going away. I decided after a few more minutes that I'd use my key, it would be easier and there was no guarantee he was even here. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge noticing Edward's keys on the counter, so he was here.

I could hear noises coming from the main bedroom, so I assumed that's where he was, as I walked closer I realised the sounds were actually moans and my eyebrows pulled together. The door to the room was open and I bit my lip as I looked in. "Am I interrupting something?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, leaning on the door frame.

Edward looked up at me in surprise. "I was just, ah." He flushed in embarrassment and grabbed the remote switching off the movie playing. "It was background sound," he mumbled setting his laptop down on the bed side table and climbing off the bed.

He had on a pair of grey track pants and a plain black t-shirt, so he had probably been working from here all day. "What're you doing here?" he asked curiously, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into his chest, "I thought you had work today?" I buried my face into his chest and wrapped my arms tightly.

"I did, but I got off early. I needed to talk to you." I mumbled against his chest as I felt him walk me backwards util my knees hit the bed and he pushed me onto it.

"What about?" he kissed down my neck, making me loose my train of thought.

"I have something to tell you about." I said almost breathless.

"And I have something I have to listen to you about," he responded nipping my collar bone now. I groaned and tried to keep my mind clear. His hands roamed over me now though and he ran his hand over my breast. "Fuck it." I muttered pulling his lips to mine. I didn't know what would happen after I told him, but at least I'd have this last moment of bliss.

I collapsed, out of breath on the bed and Edward did the same, falling next to me. It took a few minutes to fully recover and he rolled onto his side, propping himself up with his arm. "What was it you needed to tell me, again?" he asked with a smirk and I sat up quickly, my mind clearing. I stood from the bed.

He watched me confused as I slowly put my clothes back on, he pulled his sweat pants back on and sat on the edge of the bed just watching me. When I was fully dressed he grabbed my waist and pulled me so I was standing between his legs, "You're starting to freak me out a bit, Bella." I sighed and my heart ached painfully as he rested his forehead on my stomach, right where our child lay beneath. I took a deep, painful breath. I could do this.

"I'm pregnant, Edward."

He froze against me, his hands tightening on my hips where they had been resting. I swallowed harshly and I felt him breath deeply against my stomach. "Is it." His breath sped and I could almost hear his heart beat in my ears, "is it mine?" I knew the question was coming, it filled me with a sense of disgust at myself that it would even have to be questioned.

"Yes" I finally whispered. "I'm two months along, Sam was in London." I felt him nod shakily against my stomach and pull me closer. He laughed sofly.

"Let's run away together," he whispered looking up into my eyes. I closed mine briefly as a tear slipped down my cheek.

"Just name the place, babe." I waited for the words to follow, but there was a brief pause.

"How about Madagascar?" My eyes napped open and he was staring at me intently.

"What?" he kept staring at me, his eyes had brightened a little.

"It probably won't be far enough to hide you away, but it's a start."He elaborated. "So, what do you say, Bella?" he gave me his sweet crooked smile. "You finally gonna run away with me?"

* * *

 _I'm sorry I haven't updated in a bit, my Internet for my lap isn't working so I had to do this on my phone. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. I'll fix them when I get my computer working again. Thanks for reading! :)_


	7. The End To A New Beginning

**_The End To A New Beginning_**

 _July 2011_

I just stared at him for a moment, he looked serious. He cleared his throat awkwardly when I didn't answer him and his thumbs rubbed circles on my hip, he took a deep breath before he started speaking again. "I'm divorcing her, Bella. The papers were filed two weeks ago." I stared at him shocked and he lent his head against my stomach. "You know, I always wanted to be a dad, straight out of college. All I wanted to do was start a family."

He swallowed thickly and shook his head, "Tanya never wanted kids though, she didn't want to give up her modelling career for a baby. So at eighteen she had gotten her tubes tied. She never even told me until after we were married."

"Maybe it was a good thing in a way. Whenever I pictured having a family, I never saw me having that with her. I couldn't truly picture anyone in my mind. Not until I met you." He stood up and cupped my face in his hands.

"That night I first asked you to run away with me, I meant it. I had second guessed myself when you didn't say anything and played it off as a joke. But that night, I could finally see it in my head. Your stomach swollen with our child growing inside." He rubbed his thumb under my eyes, brushing the tears that had fallen away.

"I love you, Isabella." My mouth dropped open slightly and he chuckled, "Run away with me, I promise I'll do anything to make you happy, just say you will." I found myself nodding before I even knew I was doing.

"Okay, let's do it. Maybe just make it a bit closer than Madagascar."

* * *

My leg tapped with nervous energy as I sat on the sofa, my bags were packed and in my car. The divorce papers sat on the table in front of me, they looked innocent enough, but they mocked me. I heard the door open and slam shut, my heart sped up and my palms began to sweat.

Sam walked into the lounge a minute later throwing his jacket over the back of the other sofa. He looked me over before glancing at the papers in front of me. He sat down across from me, neither of us talking as he picked up the papers off the table between us. He read them quickly and threw the on the table after a moment.

"What the fuck, is that shit?" He asked angerly.

"I'm leaving you, Sam." I replied calmly.

"This is stupid, Bella. I'm not signing that." He stood up and went to walk out.

"I'm pregnant, Sam." I had't intended to tell him, it was like vomit and just forced it's way out of my mouth. He went rigid and turned back to face me, there was a sort of sadness in his eyes.

"Bella, you know I'm sorry for what happened. I'd never do that again-" I cut him off, not wanting to hear any more.

"That's not it. It's not yours, Sam." I admitted. His face changed, his eyes showing confusion and slightly anger.

"What do you mean, it's not mine?" he demanded. "What the fuck, Bella? Have you seriously been fucking some asshole? How could you to us? To me?" He slammed his fist into the wall and I flinched slightly before shaking it off and rising to my feet.

"You're really going to play victim, Sam?" I laughed sarcastically. "You really think I don't know about Emily? At least I haven't been cheating on you for eight years." He looked at me shocked ad then looked away. "You honestly thought I didn't know? That Jake wouldn't tell me why he called off the engagement to her?' I shook my head and laughed again. "What I didn't understand, was why you didn't just leave? If you didn't love me, why marry me?"

He sighed and sat heavily on the couch. "I do love you, I just. I know I shouldn't have agreed to the marriage. My father told me he'd cut me off. I did't have a choice." I shook my head slowly. I didn't want to hear any of this, Rose had suggested something familiar was going on before the wedding plans had even started. I hadn't wanted to believe it though.

I picked up the papers off the table and walked over to hand them to Sam. "Just sign the papers, Sam. There's nothing more you can do now." I walked over to the door, placing my keys on the table next to the door before opening it. "Goodbye, Sam."

"I'm sorry, Bella."


	8. This Heart Of Mine

_**This Heart Of Mine**_

 _July 2011_

I crashed through the front door of Edward's condo, dropping one of my bags as I did. Edward came rushing over to me, taking the bags I was carrying and grumbling about how I should have left them in the car for him too do. I waved him off while he took the bags to the room.

He reappeared moments later without my bag and wrapped his arms around me. "You're just in time, I'm making pizza." He informed me pulling me towards the kitchen with me still caged in his arms. He let go of me once we reached the kitchen and I saw he had already made the dough for the base. It just needed to rolled out.

"Good luck with that." I said turning to leave, he laughed grabbing my hand and pulling me back.

"You're helping." He told me, I groaned jokingly and follow behind him. He pulled off a blob of dough and placed it in front of me. "Go at it, babe." he winked at me pressing play on the stereo before taking his own blob, I nodded to the music as I rolled the dough out. I picked it up lightly in my hands slowly spinning in carefully.

I gradually threw it higher and faster as I went, keeping my focus solely on the dough. "What are you doing?" I jumped at his voice and my focus shifted for just long enough for me not catch the dough as it came down on top of my head.

My mouth dropped open and I quickly pushed it off, getting some of it stuck as I did. I heard a choking sound and my eyes shot to Edward. He had his lips pressed tightly together trying to keep his laughter contained. I shook my head at him, "You think this is funny?" I asked, he shook his head, still pressing his lips together.

I grabbed the closest thing to me, an egg as it turns out, and crashed it down onto his shoulder. He looked shocked for a minute as I shook my hand to get rid of the yoke, before grinning wickedly and grabbing a hand full of flour, I shook my head holding up my hands, begging him with my eyes not to.

He didn't pay any mind to it though and threw the flour at my chest. A few minutes later he collapsed onto the floor bringing me down onto his lap. We were both completely covered in flour, eggs and tomato sauce, I had a smile on my face and he was grinning. "I guess we'll just order in some," he joked.

"Sounds perfect." I said turning my head to press my lips against him.

"You're perfect."


	9. A Promise In Time

_*Contains mature themes*_

 _ **A Promise In Time**_

 _August 2011_

I lay on the bed watching Edward as he resting his head on my stomach, talking in hushed whispers into my tummy. I could't even hear what he was saying, it was cute though. He looked up at me and smiled. "I was thinking of us getting a place in New York?" I was silent for a moment thinking it through, "Or, you know. We could go some place else, it's really-" I cut off his rambling running a hand through his hair.

"New York sounds great," I told him, 'we might have to wait a couple of months for me to deal with work, but I'd love to live in New York." His smile was as bright as the sun and he crawled up me to place a kiss on my lips.

He slowly opened the front of his pyjama top that I had shrugged on earlier this morning when my bladder felt like it was going explode. I shivered as his hands ran up my bare sides, his lips leaving mine to kiss and suck down my neck.

I shuddered when he moved his lips down my chest and his hands across my thighs, grasping them tightly to pull move them around his waist. I wrapped them around him and moaned in the back of my throat when his hard arousal pressed into my heated core.

He rocked his hips against mine, trying to create friction with out actually entering me and his lips finally wrapped around my aching nipple, his hand lightly running over the other. My head fell back against the pillows, my legs clenched around his waist and when he bit down lightly on my nipple I felt lust overwhelm me and I came undone beneath him, he pulled back, a surprised look on his face.

"Did you just...?" I nodded flushing with embarrassment and pushing my face sideways into the pillow. "Way to stroke a guys ego," he teased. I felt his lips at my ear a second later, his voice a whisper as he spoke again, "I'm not done with you yet though."

He shifted his hips slightly and I gasped closing my eyes when his length pushed into my core. My eyes shut as he moved slowly inside of me, I grasped his shoulders tightly in my hands and his face buried in neck, he whispered words I couldn't hear as he slowly pulled us over that edge together.

He climbed out of bed reluctantly ten minutes later, heading off to have a shower before he needed to head into work. He teased me to join him, but I knew if I were to get in there with him we'd both end up late for work.

I just lay in bed staring up at the sealing for a moment, before I heard my phone ding. I got up to grab it off the draw by the window, realising it was actually Edward's as I picked it up. One of us would have to change our ring tone, or that'd get annoying. I went to put it back down when it lit up with the message notification. I couldn't help but let my eyes scan the text before I shook my head and put it down.

I walked back over to the bed and lay down just as the bathroom door opens and Edward steps out through a gust of steam. I grumble standing back up and Edward playfully smacks my butt as I go, causing my to mock glare at him, I can hear him laugh as I close the door.

I walk out of the bathroom twenty minutes later and Edward is fully dressed, looking at his phone. He slips it into his pocket and walks over to me to place a kiss on my lips. "I'm working late tonight, so don't wait up, okay?" I nod mutely and he places another kiss on my lips before he leaves me standing in the room alone.

I sit back onto the bed heavily, my eyebrows drawing together in confusion. I tried not to let myself over think it, tried to come up with an explanation, but my mind just kept going back to the words in that text.

 _Tonight's fine, I'll be home by 7. See you then. Love you x_

I tried to think of reason for the text and I could have justified it to myself easily enough as being a family member or close friend. What I couldn't figure out was, why would he lie about where he'd be?

* * *

 _So I still don't think I've gotten the hang of 'lemons', but they say practice makes perfect, so I'll keep putting random ones in every now and again. Thanks for reading! :)_


	10. House Of Cards

**_House Of Cards_**

 _August 2011_

I set my keys down on the kitchen bench, the house was dark so I knew Edward was probably working late. He's done it quite often this last week, I tried to shrug it off. There was a lot to sort out before the move. I had my hands full at work myself trying to get everything ready since I had decided I was going to take a few years off, or perhaps indefinitely to focus on the baby.

I had had my first ultrasound today though, he had said he'd be there. I guess he forgot. I had thought he'd be home at least to see the pictures. Not that there was much to see. Just a blurry image, that almost resembled a baby. But it was our baby and I thought he might have wanted to see.

I hesitated to pick up the house phone, I didn't want bug him at work, it was only eight though and if tonight was anything like the previous week he wouldn't be home for another five hours. I had already waited nine hours to have the chance to show it to him though and I didn't want to fall asleep without him seeing them.

I picked up the phone and dialled his cell first and when I was immediately put through to his voice mail I tried his work number, only having to wait a small moment before his secretary, Heidi answered the phone.

 _"Mr. Cullen's office. How can I help you?"_ Her voice was pleasant enough as she answered my call, I knew that would change once she realised it was me.

"Hi, it's Bella. Could you put me through to, Edward. I tried his cell, but couldn't get through."

" _I'm sorry_ ," she didn't sound sorry, she sounded smug. " _Mr. Cullen hasn't been in this past week."_ I tried not to let her sickeningly sweet get to me, but I really just wanted to hit her. " _Can I take a message?"_

"No." I hung up before she could say any more and threw the phone down onto the counter. I went over to the cupboard and yanked a wine bottle down. I just stared at it for a minute before my hand fell to my stomach. I took a deep breath and set the bottle back down. Reminding myself it wouldn't be good for the baby.

I don't know how long I just stood there staring at the bottle and rubbing my tummy absent mindedly when heard the door open. It must have been a while though. He walked in staring down at his phone with a small smile, not noticing me at first, but then he glanced up and looked a little started to see me standing there, quickly slipping his phone into his back pocket.

"What are you doing up so late?" He questioned taking a step around the kitchen island, closer to me, but I took one back in response and he stopped, a small frown gracing his lips, "is everything okay, Bella?"

"Where were you, Edward?" I asked in a small voice.

"Work, I'm sorry it's been so hectic. With sorting out the move and everything it's-" I held my hand up to stop him and shook my head, willing the tears not to fall.

"I called Hiedi, she said you hadn't been in all week." His went up to pull his hair and I almost laughed at the tell tail sign that he was about to lie to me. So I spoke again without giving him a chance to say anything. "Or where were you on Monday? You know when you got a text from Tanya saying it'd be okay to go around to the house, as well as telling you she loved you and you suddenly had to work late?" His eyes widened at that and he shook his head.

"I did go around to her house, okay?" He admitted with a grimace. "Nothing happened though, she kissed me and I pushed her away. I swear, Bella. I just needed to pick up some paperwork I left in my office. I don't even know why she wrote that she loved me. It was probably just a force of habit."

"So, why didn't you just tell me, instead of lying about it?" I demanded angrily. He went to step towards me again. But I stepped back quickly, keeping the island between us.

"I didn't want you to worry over nothing," he rubbed his hand on his forehead with a heavy sigh.

"You could cheat with me, what's to stop you from cheating on me?" he shook his head in frustration and I flinched when he slammed his fist against the island.

"I'd never do that to you, Bella." He argued.

"I need to be alone right now." I grabbed my keys of the table and went to go towards the door.

"Please, just let me explain thin-" he stepped in front of me and went to take me in his arms, but I pushed him away.

"I can't do this right now." I stepped around him, but he moved to block my path again.

"Bella, I just." He froze when I looked up at him and he caught sight of the tears I had tried so hard not to let fall. I wiped them away angrily.

"I can't be around you right. I need to get out of here." His eyes dimmed and he nodded, but stepped in my way again when I tried to leave.

"I'll go." He said with a sigh, "I don't want you out so late, something could happen." I went to argue with him, but he held up his hand to stop me, "if you can't stay for me, then think about the baby. It's cold out there and late. Please, Bella." I found myself nodding and he sighed in relief. "I'll give you tonight. I'll be home tomorrow night and we talk about this when we're both more calm."

I nodded again and didn't move as he placed a kiss on my forehead, "If you don't believe anything else tonight, just believe this, Bella. I do love you, more than I've ever loved anything and I'll prove that to you. No matter what it takes."

He turned away from me then and walked out the room, a minute later I heard the door close and closed into a sopping mess on the floor. Why did feel like I literally just let my heart walk out the front door?

* * *

 _So, I know I haven't updated in a while. My grandfather passed away on Thursday, so I've been in a pretty depressed mood and not felt like writing, but I'm back! Next chapter will be in Edward's POV. And thanks for reading :)_


	11. Meant To Be (Edward POV)

_**Meant To Be**_

 _ **Edward POV**_

I slammed the door shut, throwing my keys against the floor. A bottle of whiskey clutched in my hand as I stumbled through the now lit hallway, a robotic voice welcoming me as it switched on the lights in the house. How had I messed this up so badly. Everything was almost perfect and of course, me being the fuck up I am had to ruin it. I was going to fix it though. I'd make sure everything would work out the way I saw it in my mind when she first told me she was pregnant.

I made my way upstairs, almost falling down twice and finally made it to the first bedroom door. The light clicked on automatically and I took a swig of my drink as I looked over the room. The walls were a pale blue colour with a willow tree painted on one side, the branches spread across the two walls on either side as well. There was a dark oak wood coat in one corner and a matching set of draws next to it. I ran my hand through my hair as I looked at the old rocking chair that sat proudly in the corner. The same one that my mother had using when I was an infant.

It was suppose to be a surprise for Bella and it had taken me all week to set this place up, the almost four hour drive it took to get to Forks and then driving four hours back to Seattle had taken it's toll, but this place. It was suppose to be a safe haven for Bella and I to raise our child and hopefully one day more than just one. I wouldn't have gone to Tanya's for any other reason, but to get that rocking chair, it had been in my study since we first brought the house and was the only thing I wanted from the house. Everything else was replaceable.

Tanya, of course had gone for the dramatics, saying we could work through this all. Fight for custody of mine and Bella' child and raise it together, I made sure to tell her exactly how crazy that plan was and it never had a chance of happening. The only reason she as fighting the divorce at all was because she'd have a few less zeros on the end of her credit card limit.

I should have just told Bella about this place, about going to Tanya's Monday. Maybe I wouldn't be standing here alone right now, I'd have Bella wrapped up in my arms as we looked at our child's room together. I ran a frustrated hand through my hair and dug my phone out of pocket after hearing it beep loudly.

 _ **Seth Clearwater**_

 _How'd the Ultrasound go, man. Know if it's a boy yet?_

"Fuck!" I slammed my fist into the door frame and a sharp pain shot up my arm, but I ignored it. I had completely forgot about the ultrasound today. My mind had been so focused on getting this place ready for us. I really did fuck up this time, no wonder she's pissed at me, I'm pissed at me. Fucking Seth remember and I could. That pretty much sums up how fucked I am right now.

I pushed away from the door taking a long drink of the liquor in my hand and mad my way to the door opposite to it. This room was pretty much still bare, save an unmade king size bed pushed up against the back wall. It was our room, I hadn't really got around to furnishing the room.

There wasn't even lights in there yet. The only light in the room came from the open doorway that I was standing in. I had spent most of today trying to get the lighting set, but they were behind scheduled and hadn't been able to do it yet. I stumbled into the room and collapsed on the bed. The bottle slipped from my fingers and I was asleep before I even realised it.

* * *

 _Thanks to everyone for their condolences. I'm finding that writing is actually helping keep my mind busy, so it's good. Thanks for reading :)_


	12. A Crumbling Bridge (Edward POV)

_**A Crumbling Bridge**_

 _Edward POV_

 _August 31, 11:36am_

I was awoken the next morning by a door being slammed, it was followed by loud voices and footsteps downstairs, since alarm bells haven't gone off yet, it was probably the tech guys. I sat up on the edge of bed and ran a hand over my face, wincing when a sharp pain shot up my arm. I pulled it back to look at my hand. It was a dark purple, almost black around my knuckles and swollen to almost three times it's size.

I shook my head and sighed heavily. All the alcohol I consumed last night didn't stop me from still being fucked this morning. All it did was give me a killer headache. I grabbed my phone off the floor, checking it for messages. I had three from my sister, Alice and one from Bella. I opened Bella's message first and my heart felt heavy in my chest.

I stared at the blurry image of our child on my phone. I should have been there. I should have been right there with her, to experience that. My finger hovered over the image, before I pressed down on the play button. It was quite for a minute. The blur moved slightly before the image settled a little and a flicker started on the screen and a thumping came through my phone's speakers.

My vision went blurry and I clutched the phone tightly in my hand, I don't know how many times I played it, but even when my battery died and my phone went blank, I still stared at the screen, the sound of our child's heart beat echoing in my ears.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt to answer your phone." I looked up, rubbing my unharmed hand roughly over my eyes. Alice stood in the door way, her eyes widened and went to step towards me, but I held up my hand to stop her. I shoved my phone back in my pocket and stood up.

"I'm fine." I told her shrugging it off. "I should head back to Seattle." She nodded, then gestured down to my hand.

"You should go to the hospital when you get in, that looks broken." She said, I nodded with a shrug and gave her a quick hug as I left and she handed me a coffee I hadn't realised she was holding. I took it gratefully. I had a long ride ahead of me.

I talked to the tech guys briefly before I left, jumping in my poorly parked car and driving away from the house with a heavy heart. Would I ever get to share this house with, Bella? Make it our home?

The ache in my hand got worse as I drove and when I finally made it to Seattle. I decided if I wanted to keep my hand, I should probably go to the hospital. When I walked in, it was slightly busy and took an hour for me to see a doctor. He informed me it was just a fracture and put in a sling for me.

I walked out of the hospital, only to catch site of a familiar blonde. "Rosalie?" I questioned, she looked up at me, away from Emmett who stood by her side protectively. She had tears in her eyes, but grew angry when she saw me. I didn't even have time to flinch as she stormed over to me and her hand came in contact with my cheek.

"What the fuck?" I rubbed my hand against my cheek, "what was that for?"

"Where the hell have you been?" She demanded.

"Forks. What's going on? Why are you here?" I had a sinking feeling in my stomach as more tears leaked from Rosalie's eyes. I had never seen Rosalie cry before, didn't think the ice queen was even capable of it. She shook her head and seemed to shake off her anger as well.

"It's Bella, Edward." She took a deep breathe and my heart stopped. "She fell down some stairs. They don't think the baby will make it."


	13. They All Fall Down

**_They All Fall Down_**

 _Bella POV_

 _I stared down at the little plastic stick, my face was drained of blood and I felt light headed. How can two tiny little lines effect so much? I was excited though. I had always wanted to be a mother, maybe not at seventeen of course, but we'd make it work. I walked out of the bathroom and onto the balcony to get some fresh air._

 _It wasn't long before the door opened behind me and Sam stepped out onto the balcony. I stayed facing the city below us. "What did it say?" His voice was hesitant almost scared._

 _"It was positive." I whispered, my voice drifting away with the wind. I felt his hand on my shoulder._

 _"It'll be okay, Bella. We can take care of it, no one needs to know." I turned to face him quickly and pushed him away from me._

 _"What he hell do you mean, take care of it?" I demanded harshly._

 _"You need to get rid of it, Bella." He said angrily. I let out a disbelieving laugh._

 _"You're joking right?" I asked incredibly._

 _"Bella, you're still in high school, and I'm in my first year of college! You can't really be entertaining the idea of keeping it. That's obserd." He grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me, the look in his eyes was starting to scare me, I had never seen him so made. I refused to back down though. Not if it meant the life of my baby._

 _"I'm not killing my baby." I spat._

 _"I'm not letting a stupid mistake ruin my future. You either get rid of it, or I will." He pushed me away harshly and my eyes widened as I lost my footing, all I heard next was the shattering of glass and pain exploded through my body._

I woke with a start, sweat covering my body. I hadn't had that nightmare in years. Those memories had plagued my dreams every night just after it had happened for two years after. I had never felt so intensely saddened than I did the moment I had woken up three days after Sam had 'accidentally' pushed me through the balcony's glass door and the doctor informed me I had lost my baby.

I hadn't managed to sleep a wink last night. My mind just wouldn't shut up and after finally falling asleep this morning I had to be woken by a nightmare? Did the world actually hate me? I shook my head sitting up. I realised now, I hadn't woken up because of my nightmare, but because there was someone knocking on the door.

I reluctantly got up, picking up my brush from the table as I made my way to the door. I ran it through my hair a few times, discarding it on the hall table before I opened the door. I was tempted to slam it back closed when I revealed a familiar blonde.

"Hello, Bella." She smiled hesitantly at me and I tried to smile back, I think it was more of a grimace though.

"Tanya, what are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"Can we talk?" She questioned, gesturing down the hall, rather than inside. I was tempted to say no, we couldn't. But I suppose I kind of owed her, so I nodded grabbing my keys on the table and closing the door behind me.

"You know, I can't have kids right?" she started as we walked down the hall, I nodded. "It's was the worse mistake of my life. I was young though and wasn't thinking of the future." We turned into the staircase as I remember the elevators were down. "Edward, though. He's from old money. The kind that is passed down generations and I can't give him an heir. I suppose he found his own solution to that." I stopped walking and turned back to her, she was a few steps behind me, so I had to look up at her as she spoke. I didn't like where this conversation was going.

"I thought he would have stopped at Kate, you know? The one before you." She stopped as well and gave me a pitying look. "She was pregnant too, it turned out to be a girl though and wasn't much use to him, so he made her get rid of it and came back to me. You're just like her. He'll get what he wants from you and then come back to me."

"You're lying." I spat through gritted teeth.

"He wanted us to fight for custody of the baby. I didn't particularly want to raise your bastard child though." She smirked at me and I tried not to let her words get to me, I shook my head in denial and anger, how dare she speak about my child in such a way? "Do yourself a favour and just get rid of it." She walked past me, bumping my shoulder harshly. My eyes widened as my footing slipped and my mind was draw back to the memory of eight years ago.

This time there was no shattering of glass though, there was just me slipping and tumbling down the stairs, followed by the sickening sound of my head hitting the stairs and everything went black.

* * *

 _Sorry guys, you won't get to find out the outcome until tomorrow, and we'll be back in Edward's POV for it. Thanks for reading :)_


	14. A Lost Soul (Edward POV)

**_A Lost Soul_**

 _E_ _dward POV_

I paced nervously outside of the hospital room, she had come to about an hour ago, but she had refused to see anyone, except Rosalie and Emmett, and none of the doctors would tell me if she and the baby are alright.

I heard the door open and Emmett walked out, gesturing that I could go in. I walked in hesitantly, my eyes looked over Bella as she lay in the hospital, she was as white as a sheet and had a bandage around her forehead, she also had a cast on her arm. She was fast asleep or maybe knocked out from pain killers.

Rosalie sat in a chair next to the bed and I went to sit on the couch against the wall. "How is she?" I asked, Rosalie looked over at me with her usual cold demeanour back in place.

"She'll live." She answered snidely. I never understood how her and Bella were twins. They were completely different personalities wise and with Rosalie's dyed blonde hair, they didn't even look alike. I swallowed harshly before I spoke again.

"And the baby?" I asked hesitantly. She shook her head with a shrug.

"She didn't say." We both lapsed into silence for a moment before she spoke again. "She had a visit from your wife." I was about to correct her, Tanya was officially my ex-wife as of yesterday, but she went on before I could. "She mentioned something about a Kate, who is she?" Classic Rosalie, always straight forward, it was what made her a good lawyer. I glanced at Bella, seeing her still fast asleep.

"A mistake, I guess you could say." I replied with a shrug.

"A pregnant mistake." My eyes shot to hers and I looked over to Bella. How much exactly did Tanya tell her?

"She was pregnant, yes." I admitted reluctantly.

"What happened to it?" I shifted uncomfortably and thought about telling her to fuck off, it probably wouldn't do well with trying to get Bella to forgive me for being an asshole though. I had wanted to talk to Bella about this first, I just couldn't figure out how to bring it up.

"She terminated the pregnancy." I answered clenching my fist.

"Was that her idea or yours?" My eyes snapped to Bella, her voice was weak, but her glare was strong. I shook my head, my face draining of colour.

"It was a mutual decision." I stood up and walked towards her, but she held up her hand to stop me. "I'd never ask you to do that, Bella. You and our baby are everything to me." I went to walk towards her and Rosalie stood up this time to stop me.

"I'd never ask you to do that, Bella. You and our baby are everything to me." I went to walk towards her and Rosalie stood up this time to stop me.

"There's not a baby for you to ask me to rid of any more anyway, Edward. I lost it." She said it so casually, without any emotion, that for a second I was actually angry at her. But as her words sunk in more and more. I felt my heart break in my chest.

"Bella, I-" she cut me off shaking her head.

"Just leave, Edward." She whispered, her voice breaking a little at the end. I shook my head and opened my mouth to argue, but Rosalie shot me a sharp glare.

"Just go, give her time. You're not going to help anyone by staying." I wanted to deny her words, but when I looked back at Bella I knew they were true. We both needed time right now and I wouldn't help being here. I nodded slowly.

"Okay, I'll go." I whispered, neither Rosalie or Bella stopped me when I slowly walked up to her bedside, I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I love you." She didn't say anything, just looked away from me.

I sighed and walked back around Rosalie to leave, my heart felt heavy in my chest as I walked out the door. I felt like my heart had literally broken and I had a sinking feeling that nothing was ever going to be okay again.

* * *

 _Okay, so I know I'm probably going some hate for this. Have a little faith though, this is only the beginning. I promise._


	15. Heartbreakingly Lovely

_**Heartbreakingly Lovely**_

 _Bella POV_

I stood in the entry way, smiling at Emmett as he passed me with the last of my bags, Edward stood silently watching from his position at the kitchen table, he had a lost sort of look in his eyes and I willed the tears not to fall.

"Where will you go?" He asked softly, I had to look away from him, focusing my attention on the table instead.

"England actually. Jake said it's a good place to relax." I didn't add that it was also very far away from him.

"You don't have to go, Bella. We can work through this together." He told me, but I shook my head sadly.

"I can't stay, Edward. This. Us." I gestured to the empty space between us. "It would never work out. We were living in a fantasy land. You can't build a healthy relationship off an affair. There will be no trust." I swallowed harshly, regretting my next words before I even said it. "Maybe me losing the baby was a good thing. We would never have worked out." I could see the anger in his eyes at my words and the deep sadness. I hated it.

"You can't mean that, Bella. I know you don't. Just stay, please." He begged. I shook my head sadly.

"I can't." I told him.

"You can, you just won't. I just don't understand why. We can get past this." His eyes were sunken in, it looked like he hadn't slept in days. I wanted to say I'd stay, but I knew I couldn't. So I gave the final blow.

"I don't love you, Edward." His eyes darkened and I saw in his eyes that he had already had that thought go through his mind, "you knew that though, didn't you? Questioned in your mind why I never said it back to you. It's because I don't feel it, Edward. You were just something I used to pass the time and I just wasn't careful enough and made a mistake."

The words hurt to say, but I knew they'd make him let me go. I smiled sadly at him, my heart breaking as I watched him clench his eyes and clench his hands on the bench. "I was never yours, Edward. And you were never meant to be mine."

His eyes opened and it became hard to breathe when I saw the tears in his eyes. His eyes pleaded with me to take it back and I could feel the sting at the back of my nose, but I dug my nails into my palm, forcing myself not to cry.

"Bells, are you ready to go?" Rosalie's voice startled me and I looked over to her, she sent me a smile, our secret smile. It gave me strength, but I couldn't bare to return it. I turned back to Edward and walked over to him, he watched me sadly, but didn't stop me from placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Goodbye, Edward"

My heart was heavy as I walked away from him. A part of me wanted him stop me, for him to call me back into his arms, a part that wanted me to turn back around and tell him everything will be fine. But my unhurt hand resting on my stomach reminded me why I had to let him go. Why I had to lie. I had to protect myself, even if it meant letting Edward go. And even more importantly I had to protect our child.

I hadn't even thought about the lie in the hospital that day before it slipped out. I had hoped for the entire hour before I told Emmett to let him in to my hospital room, that what Tanya had said was a lie. Hearing him say that he agreed with her killing an innocent child though, was almost to much to bare. How could he do that?

And I thought about it constantly for the three days I was stuck in that hospital, refusing to let him visit me about what I was going to do next. It was Jake ultimately that had helped me make that choice. He had mention in passing, while rambling on at me while I sat, bored out of my mind in bed, about his friend selling his old hotel in England and I decided to go for it.

When I had miscarried Sam and I's baby, I had been lost. Sam apologised over and over again, saying he had lost his temper, it was a mistake. He would never do it again and I forgave him, I was naive and still young. I had loved him and I thought he loved me. I had an unhealthy dependence on Sam, I idolised him in a way. He gave me attention when my parents ignored me in favour of my siblings.

I hadn't realised how bad it was until I decided to minor in psychology for my first year of college and my professor had seen how I interacted with Sam when he dropped me off one day. He recommended a colleague of his to me, Dr Jasper Whitlock, I finally booked a session a week later, after arguing with myself over and over again about it and ended up seeing him for weekly appointments over the next two year.

I still have lunch with Jasper every month actually and he helped me a lot, he made me realised I relied on Sam too much and he even helped me get over the night terrors of losing the baby eventually. I owed quite a lot to Jasper, mostly my sanity though.

I wouldn't let that happen again though, I could have lost my baby, only by dumb luck did he survived the fall and I wouldn't put them in any more danger, maybe it wasn't directly Edward's fault, but he also wasn't innocent. He had said Tanya hadn't known about the condo, so how was she there? And why hadn't he told about Kate before now? Had everything else Tanya said been true? Did he just need an heir?

I didn't know, I couldn't take that chance right now though, not at the risk of losing another child. Maybe one day in the future I'll see Edward and we will both be in a better place, maybe we'll finally be able to be together properly, without these secrets between us. Maybe we'll be able to fall in love again.

* * *

 _I had originally planned for her to lose the baby, but when it came down to it, I couldn't do that to Bella. I think that would have just ended up tragically with Bella taking her own life. Thanks for ready guys. You all are awesome :)_


	16. Breath Again

**_A/N_** _Okay, I got a bit of hate for the last chapter, which I expected. Just keep in mind that in my original plot, I had intended Bella to lose the baby and then leave. I had always planned for them to separate though._

 ** _Breathe Again_**

 _November 2011_

 _Bella POV_

I laughed lightly as Jake dropped down dramatically onto the red vintage couch he and Emmett had just finished moving up two flights of stairs. It was the last of the furniture, the rest had been moved in over the last month. It had taken a month to settle in and redecorate a bit. I had liked the original floor plan a lot though. It had taken almost another month to repaint. I had to hire help to get it done in time and this last month was spent furnishing the entire place.

It was exhausting and I never thought I'd actually get it all done. Especially since no one would let me do anything myself. Having a dozen or so people wonder around, taking orders from me at any given time had been frustrating at times, but looking around at the finished product made it seem all worth it. I rested my hands on my swollen stomach and sighed.

Rosalie was sitting on Emmett's lap behind the huge oak wood desk, Jake was teasing our younger sister Leah who had sat down next to him on the couch. Seth, Leah's twin sat on the floor playing with our niece Clare. She was so cute, with her chubby cheeks and little giggles.

The only thing that was missing was Edward and I had missed him greatly over the last few months. Had spent any nights crying and cursing my decision to leave. Only a week after I had arrived here I had ended up at the airport, wanting to go back. I didn't have my bags or my passport though. I just sat crying with my arms around my stomach until Jake had found me.

He had handed me my passport and told me he'd go back with me if it was what I wanted and by the next day we landed back in Seattle. I had been a mess the entire ride to the condo and as it turns out for no good reason as Edward wasn't even there. The condo had apparently been sold and when I ran into Aro, a colleague of Edward's, he mentioned Edward had left Seattle only two days prior and moved. He hadn't known where though.

I had left Seattle in worse shape than I had arrived in, but with a better understanding of what the future held. I had made my decision and it was for the best, maybe not for me or Edward, but for our little girl. And that was enough.


	17. A Secret Revealed

**_A Secret Revealed_**

 _Present time_

 _Bella POV_

I stared absent mindedly outside the window, watching the clouds take over the sky. A storm was coming and it wasn't going to be a small one. I chewed on the edge of my pen looking back over the guest check in sheet. There was a James Laurent and a Mr and Mrs Pike, that had yet to arrive and it was already 08:30pm. Hopefully they made it before the storm hit too hard, it had already started raining.

I looked up as the bell above the door rung out and a slightly wet couple entered the small lobby. The where all smiles though and were happy they managed to actually find the place. I took my time checking them in and showing them to their room, I heard the bell ring faintly downstairs and made my way back down quickly after explaining where everything was located and that there was a storm coming so the lights may go off for a moment sometime in the night.

I almost tripped coming back down the stairs and I noticed a person standing by the open fire in the lobby. Their back was to me as they faced the flames, and the wore a beanie on their head. I guessed from the silhouette though, that it was a man. I walked up to him, seeming to go unnoticed as I got closer.

"You must be, Mr. Laurent. I'm Bella." I introduced myself, stopping right next to him, he spun to me and I took a startled step back. "Edward?" I questioned.

"Bella," he breathed looking me over, like he couldn't believe I actually stood before him, I'm sure I had the same look on my face. His eyes lingered on my stomach a second too long and my arms came up to wrap around my flat stomach in response. "It's actually you." I shook my head to clear it and locked my emotions into the back of my mind.

"If you're looking for a room, we're all booked up." I told him honestly, there were only four rooms, I wanted to keep it simple and private.

"My friend, James actually booked a room for me." He informed me, I bit my lip, unsure if I should claim ignorance and looked out the window, the storm had started now and was well on it's way to causing me a black out. I had gone down stairs earlier to make sure the back up generator was still in working order. I couldn't send him out in it.

"Right. Okay." I gestured over to the desk and walked over there with him following behind. "I will get you checked in then." I sorted out the change of details and grabbed his key easily enough and then gestured for him to follow me up stairs. "What brings you to England?" I asked casually as we walked. "I didn't think rain was really your kind of weather."

"No, I'm not to fond of it. I've actually been travailing around Europe." He answered

"I didn't take you for the backpacking kind of guy." We came to a stop at the door and I unlocked it, we both stepped in and I placed the keys on the table by the door. I went to step further in to show him where the bathroom was, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"I came looking for you, Bella." He said frustrated. "You disappeared and no one knew where you were or refused to tell me, I had to find you." I pulled my wrist from his hand roughly.

"You shouldn't have bothered." I muttered.

"I know what you went through, Bella." He said. "I went through the same loss." I shook my head and stepped away from him.

"You have no idea what happened back then, Edward. And you don't know a damn thing about me now." The lights flicked and then with a clap of thunder they shut off, it was followed by a small, but loud scream and I cursed, running out the room and down the hall.

I went back down the stairs to the bedroom next to the lobby where I found a crying three year old, she clutched a small rabbit in her arm and reached out for me when I came in. I scooped her up into my arms and hushed her softly, to stop her cries.

"Bella?" My back went ridged and I looked back at the doorway as the back up generator kicked in and the lights switched back on, as well as the small night light, that was the cause of all these tears and saw Edward standing there, looking at me confused, his eyes widened when he caught sight of the small body in my arms when she shifted to look at him too.

"Mommy, who's that?"

 _Before Arriving At The Hotel..._

 _Edward POV_

I tapped my thumb against the staring wheel as I drove down the dirt road. "Are you sure you've sent me the right directions." I asked.

"Yes." James' voice replied back through my car speakers. "It is called Swan Lake Hotel." I noticed a sign on the side of the road, directing me to turn and pulled slowly into the road. I could hardly see in front of the car in all this rain. "The hotel is officially owned by her brother Jacob Swan, there was three other names before I found his though ad he is listed as co-owner, the primary owner is listed as anonymous, the listed lease owner is a, Marie Mansen. As far I can find, that name is an alias and it is actually Ms. Swan that owns it."

"Okay. Thanks James." I answered, catching the slight glow of the hotel in the distance through the rain.

"That's what you pay me for." He joked before hanging up. I had hired James over two year ago after finishing the house in Forks, I had planed to find Bella, after she had had time to mourn in her own way and convince her that we could move forward together. When I had finally finished the house though, she was nowhere to be found. The only information I had to go on was that she had moved to England. Which wasn't much. So I hired James, who as a private detective. They called him The Tracker and even he had trouble finding her.

He had told me that she seemed to have just disappeared. A hard thing to accomplish and she did it well. But we finally got a solid lead after chasing shadows these last two years and hopefully I'd finally find her here. I pulled up in front of the hotel, parking by another car and reached into the back for my jacket and beanie. I put both on before getting out of the car and rushing into the hotel.

I entered into a nice looking lobby and was immediately drawn to the fireplace, where a fire burned strong. I felt myself slowly warming up as I stood by the heat of the fire. "You must be, Mr. Laurent. I'm Bella." I was slightly startled by her soft voice behind me and turned to her. "Edward?" I looked her over and I felt my heart give a tug in my chest.

"Bella," I couldn't believe she was actually standing in front of me after all this time, my eyes glanced over her body, a pang of sadness entering my heart when they lingered on her stomach. "It's actually you."

"If you're looking for a room, we're all booked up." She informed me ad I watched her lips as they formed the words, did they still feel as soft as they were before?"My friend, James actually booked a room for me." I answered when her words registered in my mind.

"Right. Okay." She gestured for me to follow her over to the desk and I nodded slightly, I don;t even think she noticed and followed after her. "I will get you checked in then." She typed a few things up on the computer behind the desk and I just watched her as she worked, she was done quickly and led me up the stairs "What brings you to England?" she asked casually as we walked. "I didn't think rain was really your kind of weather."

"No, I'm not to fond of it. I've actually been travailing around Europe." I replied, in what I hope was also a casual tone."I didn't take you for the backpacking kind of guy." She half joked as we came to a stop at a normal looking white door and she made a move to unlocked it and I stepped back as she opened the door, following her in once she was done. She went to step further into the room, but I grabbed her wrist to stop her."I came looking for you, Bella." I admitted slightly frustrated with her cold demeanour. "You disappeared and no one knew where you were or refused to tell me, I had to find you." She pulled her wrist from my hand.

"You shouldn't have bothered." I heard her mutter."I know what you went through, Bella." I told her as softly as I could. "I went through the same loss." She shook her head slowly, stepping away from me and towards the door.

"You have no idea what happened back then, Edward. And you don't know a damn thing about me now." The lights flicked and went dark a moment later and there was a scream from downstairs.

Bella rushed downstairs and I followed behind her, she went back downstairs and to a small door behind the desk in the lobby. I realised when I got closer it was a makeshift bedroom and Bella was sitting on the bed holding something to her.

"Bella?" I questioned. Her back stiffened and she looked over at me, she looked slightly afraid and I looked at her in confusion. There was a movement in her arms and I looked down as a small head peered around Bella. My heart stopped as my green eyes met a pair of wide green eyes, almost an exact copy of the ones I stared at in the mirror every day.

"Mommy, who's that?"

* * *

 ** _I can't for the life of me think of a name for the child. Any suggestions? Sorry for not updating. My mind has been busy elsewhere. Thanks for reading :)_**

 ** _Ps. It' says I've posted this chapter already, or an incomplete version, if that's true. I'm sorry!_**


	18. Bad Intentions

_**Bad Intentions**_

 _Bella POV_

I shut the door lightly after finally getting her back down to sleep, I found Edward sat on the floor by the door, his head in his hands. I slid down the wall next to him and waited for him to speak, it was silent for a moment and I heard him sigh deeply.

"Why didn't you tell me she was alive?" He mumbled. I pulled my legs up to my chest and sighed.

"There is so much you don't kow, thing I couldn't tell you," I tried to explain. "I needed to keep her safe."

"Safe from what? From me?" he sounded angry now, looking over at me, "I would never have hurt her or let anything happen to her." I jumped slightly as thunder boomed outside and he made a move to come closer, but thought better of it and stayed where he was.

"I know you'd never get her hurt, not intentionally," I agreed. "But there were others that were all too willing to hurt her instead. You don't understand."

"Then _make_ me,"

* * *

 _August 2011_

 _Bella POV_

Rose sat there just staring at me blankly. "You told him. What?" She asked incredulously.

"I told him I lost the baby." I mumbled again.

"Why the hell would you do that?" She leaned forward and flicked the middle of my forehead. I flinched and pushed her hand away from me.

"I panicked. I can't lose this baby, Rosalie. I wouldn't survive it." I told her, my hands resting on my stomach protectively.

"He wouldn't hurt you. Not like Sam." She glared at me and slumped back in her chair. "I wish you'd told me it was that jackasses fault before you married him. He wouldn't have made it down the isle. As it it, you still might become a widow instead of a divorcee." I laughed lightly, wincing slightly. "You should tell him the truth, B."

I nodded lightly, I had regretted the words almost as soon as they escaped my mouth. I was upset though and wanted to protect the baby. I probably didn't go about it the right way of course. "I will." She smiled standing up, she gave me a soft hug.

"I have to go, I'll come see you tomorrow." She told me, I nodded with a smile and told her goodbye. She left a moment later, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I hadn't handled my conversation well with Edward, I let my fear of loosing the baby control my actions. I heard a knock on my door and a nurse poked her head in, "Are you up for another visitor? There is a Edward Cullen here to see you." She informed me, I smiled and nodded my head.

She disappeared and a few moments later he walked in, only the he that walked in wasn't who I expected. "Mr. Cullen. What are you doing here?" I asked surprised that Edward's Father, Edward senior was standing in front of me, I had only met him once at a charity ball and was only in passing.

"I heard that you were pregnant ad it was Edward's. I came to see if it was true." He said waliking closer to me.

"It is true." I confirmed hesitantly. I had a sick feeling in my stomach as he looked me over.

"That's a shame. I was really hoping it wasn't true." He rested his hand on my stomach and I tried not to flinch away from his touch. He pulled it away quickly and pulled a small pad out of the breast pocket of his suit jacket. "So how much is it going to cost?" He asked. I realised now what he had taken out was actually a check book.

"Cost for what?" I asked confused. He sighed, clearly frustrated now.

"To have this problem gone." He elaborated.

"Gone." I echoed shaking my head slowly, still not understanding.

"How much is it going to cost for you to get rid of it?" I stared at him in shock, my mind finally comprehending what he was talking about. I laughed incredulously.

"There isn't enough money in the world to convince me to do what you're suggesting." I told him angerly. He looked me over again with a frown and snapped the check book closed.

"It would be in your best interest to terminate your pregnancy, Ms. Swan. I will not have my company inherited by your bastard child." My hand itched to slap him, but the only one that would reach was my broken one and I'm sure that would just hurt me more than him. "You really are pretty, it's no wonder my son was bewitched by you." He ran a hand down my cheek and I jerked my head away from his touch.

"It won't do you any good to disobey me, Isabella. If you don't take care of this problem. I will do it for you and that, my dear, is a promise." He opened his check book and wrote something down on it before ripping one out and placing it on the stand next to my bed. "Ten million should set you up just fine." I grabbed the closest thing to me with my unhurt hand, which happened to be a cup of water and threw it at him.

He chuckled lightly, seeming unaffected by the fact that he now had water soaking into his suit and continued his way out of my room. I sighed angerly, I knew blue blood families were sometimes cruel and they didn't appreciate heirs that are not born from marriage, but it wasn't like I was a beggar.

Sure I wasn't from old money. My family had humble beginning, my great-great grandfather had started out with only a small Italian restaurant, one that was still in my family actually and though it didn't make them rich, they lived a comfortable life and my great grandfather worked hard to build the family company and it was a very successful, the best Law firm in Seattle in fact and it has only grown stronger since Jake took over.

I was't some gold digger looking for a pay day in the form of a child and for him to even insinuate it. I wanted to hit something, in my condition it probably wouldn't be the best idea and I would probably be arrested.

There was another knock on the door and a different nurse walked in mumbling about painkillers and holding a small shot glass size paper cup. She sounded nervous as she greeted me, I noticed her hand shook only slightly as she handed me the small cup, it had two pills inside. When she noticed I didn't have any water, she moved to get me a new cup.

She spilt the water as she poured it, stumbling over an apology as she handed it to me. I took the cup and the pills tipping them into my mouth as she stared at me, she nodded to herself add left quickly.

As soon as she was out of site I quickly spit them back out. I looked them over, they looked normal enough, from the slight taste I had of them, while I held them under my tongue told me they weren't normal though.

I could only just make out the inscription on the side of one of the pills ' **RU-486** ' I dropped it down onto the bed in shock. It was Mifepristone. An abortion pill.

* * *

 _I still can't think of a nice girls name, I was thinking Charlotte maybe. I always liked that name. Thanks for reading! :)_


	19. What Is Truth? (Edward POV)

_**What Is Truth?**_

 _Edward POV_

I sat there in silence, I wanted to reach out for her. I had spent these last three years looking for her and now that I've found her it wasn't anything like I had expected it to be. A large part of me was angry. Angry she had kept my daughter from me. Letting me believe she was dead.

I looked over at her now though and I saw the same girl I had fallen in love with. She had been affected by this all too. I could see the sadness hidden in her eyes and I wasn't ignorant to the fact that raising our child on her own would have been hard. That was by no one's fault but her own though.

If she just stayed, we could have raised her together. I wouldn't have spent the last three years miserable and searching for someone that did not seem to want to be found. I almost gave so many times, I felt like I was chasing a balloon lost in the wind, always just out of my reach.

"I was so scared of losing her, Edward and I'm sorry for hurting you, but I'm not sorry for leaving. I did what I had to do to protect our daughter." I sighed, frustrated. That didn't make anything clearer, why would she feel the need to leave? I would have protected them.

"How did leaving me protect her?" I asked running a hand through my hair.

"Your father visited me in the hospital, Edward." She told me in a soft voice. I looked over at her confused. I had never even told my father about Bella. I knew he wouldn't approve. "He had heard about the pregnancy. He wanted me to get rid of her, Edward and he offered me ten million to do it,"

I just stared at her in shock. I knew my father wouldn't have approved, but to go as far as telling her to terminate the pregnancy? I shouldn't be surprised of course. When I had told him about Kate, he had been adamant that she end her pregnancy. I hadn't been for it, sure I hadn't loved Kate, but I would have done the right thing by them. Kate had come up to me though and insisted she needed to terminate the pregnancy.

Said her parents were going to disown her if she kept it, I had told her I would look after her, but she wouldn't listen, so I agreed. I had been reluctant of course. The collapse of my marriage because of an illegitimate child would have effected the company, I had only recently taken over control of. I was still young and my career was my top priority.

I had regretted how easily I had agreed years later, but by then it was to late. Had my father paid her off too, I wondered. Kate was from a middle class family, one that maybe wasn't so well off. Would she have really done that though? Would Bella have if she wasn't so well off herself?

No. I wouldn't entertain that idea. She gave up almost her entire life and moved to a foreign land to protect our child. Even if she had only two cents to her name I knew she wouldn't give up our child.

"I could have protected you both from him." I told her, she looked me over with tears in her eyes and after a slight hesitation, I pulled her into my arms, she came to me easily. But I could still feel her walls up around her in the slight tension in her back.

"He threatened a nurse, Edward. Told her he'd do horrible things." I rubbed her back softly as she clung to me.

"I don't understand." I muttered into her hair breathing deeply.

"She gave Mifepristone. It causes miscarriage. I had been handed different painkillers all day. If she hadn't been so nervous. I would have swallowed those pills." I breathed out harshly. Shocked by what she had just said. By just how far he was willing to go to get his way.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I swear, I'll make it up to you and I will protect you from him. I promise." I held her close to me. Scared she'd just disappear from my arms.

"You have nothing to make up for, I'm the one that needs to. I was just so afraid, Edward." She whispered against my chest. I wouldn't say I forgave her for it. Understood maybe, but I couldn't just forgive her for taking my daughter away from me, I had spent many sleepless nights mourning the loss of my child and missing Bella.

"Just never leave me again," she nodded and that was enough for now. I took a deep breath before I asked her the question I had being dying to know the answer to since my eyes connected with those bright green ones. "What's her name?"

"Charlotte. Charlotte..." She looked up and me from under her lashes before finishing. "Elizabeth Cullen." She watched me intently, almost like she was afraid of my reaction.

"You gave her my mother's name." I swallowed thickly, "And mine," my mother meant the world to me. I had never understood how my mother, a person who didn't have an unkind bone in her body, could love my father. Someone I was now sure did not possess a heart.

"I wanted her to have piece of you, always." She sighed shakily. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"It's fine. Perfect, in fact. My mother will feel very honored that you used her name. As I do."

"Even if you didn't know about her. She was always yours, Edward."

* * *

 _I'm sorry it's short. I've hit a road block and am not sure how to continue their story just yet. Thanks for reading! :)_


End file.
